


Solitary

by Yiri



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Sex, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiri/pseuds/Yiri
Summary: White learns what it really means to be out of your depth.
Relationships: White/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I might try something more dark and edgy, might take a while to finish.

White had a serious problem to say the least. Every day, after returning to his shitty apartment, after his shitty nine to five job as an office worker, he would wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. The nightmare always played out the exact same way. All of his coworker buddies had their throats slit or gaping bullet holes in their heads. He felt every footstep as he creeped down the hallway of worn down and sometimes bloodstained cubicles only to turn a corner and be greeted by the barrel of a pistol right in front of his face. Every time his eyes shot open, he reassured himself: “It’s only a dream, calm down.” But no matter how many times he reassured himself, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was... off.


	2. Dreams

White couldn’t really focus on work half the time, he was usually too busy ranting about his dreams to Yellow, his closest friend, while everyone else was either working away or giving him glances that screamed: “are you losing your shit?” or “do I need to get you a psychiatrist?”. He couldn’t really blame them, from the perspective of any sane person who wasn’t suffering from nightmares that showed all of their friends being brutally murdered, White probably would look insane.  
It didn’t exactly help that there was a new coworker that was recently hired, a man with a burly figure, dark skin, buzz cut, a rather short beard, sporting a red dress shirt, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a black tie. White always sucked up to him every chance he got. Whether that be by complimenting him every single time he passed him in the hallway, helping him fill out paperwork, or helping him clean up his cubicle at the end of work. Of course, White wasn’t doing this just to be nice, he was just trying not to get on Red’s bad side.  
“So what was your dream about again?” Yellow asked White. “It’s hard to tell, but from what I see, I’m walking down a hallway of cubicles and dead bodies are everywhere, I turn a corner, and I’m staring down the barrel of a gun.” White answered. “Did you see who was holding the gun?” Yellow questioned White. “No, all I saw was a silhouette, could have been anyone.” White replied. “I think what creeps me out is that I’ve been having a similar dream.” White shot him a curious look, “Do elaborate.” White asked. “Well, I’m walking down a hallway, not of cubicles, I’m holding hands with a silhouette, we end up at a door under an exit sign, and the two of us are overwhelmed by a blinding light.” Yellow described.  
“Well look at the time, looks like our break is over.” White told Yellow. “We’ll talk more about this tomorrow.”


	3. The Letter

After helping Red clean up his cubicle at the end of the day, White strolled on home.For whatever reason, he felt an ever-increasing sense of existential dread as he walked through the neon drenched town that night. White tried to ignore it, but not only did the streets of town looked more desolate than usual, but also that he had a feeling that something or someone was keeping tabs on him.

Eventually White went from walking home to sprinting home, desperately trying to escape to his apartment where nothing could watch him. He didn’t care if he looked insane doing it, he just wanted to shake off that uneasy feeling that someone was stalking him. The cold wind felt harsh against his face as he frantically barreled down the streets, his panic temporarily stifled by the sight of strangers huddled in dark alleyways shooting heroin or scratching at their neck because they couldn’t get their fix. But when White saw his apartment complex, he felt a great sense of relief.

White felt his entire body relax as he shoved the keys into the door leading to his dingy little apartment. He began undressing when he noticed a letter resting on his kitchen counter. After White got into the closest thing to pajamas he could find, he got a good look at the letter. The thing that immediately caught him off guard about the letter was that the envelope had his boss’s signature scrawled on it. He knew it was his boss’s signature because he remembered that time he had missed the deadline for a project, he got a letter grilling him for it. But what confused him was the fact he hadn’t missed any deadlines or anything like that. White took a deep breath, opened the letter, and started reading.

_ Hello Mr. White, I would like for you to come to work early tomorrow, around 10 o’clock in the morning. I would appreciate it.  _


End file.
